Past The Limit
by SmokingSmut.T.M
Summary: When you and your lover have been purchased as self pleasing sex toys... theres little room to protest. Zosan, Rape, Bondage.
1. Chapter 1

Both their faces were bloodshot in the dark, their heavy breathing through their noises breaking the cells silence. A blue eye stared into brown pleadingly. They were being forced to do something that usually would bring them such pleasure, but this was far from it. It was torture. They had both been stripped down of their clothes and perhaps their dignity, finding themselves with slave collars around their necks.

Their arms were bound behind them, a gag around their mouths and metal chains at their ankles. Sanji's throat let out another mortifyingly embarrassed moan, following a chain of many he'd had before. They were being forced on each other, intimately. The cook, sweating now, found himself straddled onto Zoro. That wasn't even near the worst though. Their members, rock hard, were tied together, eliminating any relief for the men.

Behind them, as they winced, a toy they weren't familiar with but had them at it's mercy. It entered both of them from their weak point at once and made their bodies tense, thrusting in further whenever either of them moved even in the slightiest. Sanji clenched his teeth, glancing away from the Marimo and towards the shadow, glaring at the shape of a chair, observing them. Their new master, the sick bastard.

A shock jolted through his neck from his collar because he'd become distracted. He flung his head back, yelling in pain as he moved forward. Zoro groaned into his gag as the toy inside him moved as Sanji did, his cock throbbing against the blondes hopelessly. Sanji's head raised again, his eye meeting Zoro's again apologetically. Both of them felt so disgusting, never wanting to do it this way, for someone's eye candy.

"Faster."

Zoro's eyes met him again in silent conversation, but his expression wasn't as sorry or pleading. It was annoyed. The swordsman was pissed at the spektical he'd become and realized what this was doing to the cook. His expression, still wincing at the power his desires held and how much he needed release soon, just told Sanji to continue. He was ready, he could handle it.

Sanji closed his eyes, having read the Marimo's message. He took a deep breath before grinding himself forward against the boarder man, both of them whining a moan through their fabric gags. The toy inside them burned at their insides, thrusting rough deeper inside as Sanji continued to move. Their Master didn't feel the need to grant them lube or any kind of preparation for the matter which made it all worse.

Zoro's body visably tensed as he braced himself for another orgasm running through him he couldn't experience. It was a painful and sensitive shock that shuddered through his body to his groin, where it couldn't escape. His member pulsated next to Sanji's wanting a release. Knowing exactly what was happening, Sanji looked away, unable not to feel guilty at what he witnessed.

He knew to well the feeling, having already experienced it once himself. And unfortunately, he could feel himself beginning to rise to another. Another shock at his neck forced him to grind forward through, against Zoro's ache during his helplessness. The toy inside both of them, reached far enough that it was smothering their hotspots and making their insides burn more.

It was so unbearable, feeling the absolute need to release but unable to, screaming muffledly out in both pain and pleasure while they put on a show for some sick fuck. Zoro felt Sanji's shudder on top of him, narrowing his eyes as he watched him experience more forced impatience. He watched as Sanji's gag became moist from the blondes increased panting and vocals. How much longer could he take? His eye's widen though when he was able to interpret his name muffled from Sanji's cries.

He could feel the shock on his neck though at showing a response, his hips buckling up. If they could hear over their own noises, they would have been able to pinpoint a laughter from the observing shadow. He moved his fingers on his controls, shocking the cook once more, a third and final time.

Sanji's body slummed forward, unconscious. The sensations of the torture on top of the shocking proving to much for him. Zoro studied his face, painfully. Sanji didn't deserve that. Their master sighed, seemingly disappointed in the blonde's action. He rose from his seat in the shadows.

"Untie them." He demanded to another few slaves who had been watching from their places in the corners. "We'll play with them again tomorrow."  
The other slaves didn't hesitate when being told, moving towards the two men. They hesitantly bent down around them. One reached out, avoiding the swordsman's glare as they moved forward to take off the tie. Another slowly removed the toy from inside them which made a groan escape his throat from the feeling of something sliding against his sore walls and out. Their expressions were all blank. Once Zoro was free from the ties he let out a long hiss, finally able to meet his release as he closed his eyes, cumming between himself and the cook. It prompted a small chuckle again from the shadows.

When a few of the slaves began pulling Sanji off of him though and away, a slight panic ran through him. He didn't want them taking the cook out of his sight. Who knew what they could be doing. He resisted against them as they tried getting him up by his bound hands. He jumped up to his feet, struggling, growling into his gag, pushing the slaves down like they were nothing- until of course that familiar sting at his neck veins.

Zoro fell to his knees, trying to brace it. Fuck, this must have been at the highest power setting since he felt his body struggle not to give up.

"Now now," His master hummed. "Bad boys need to be taught lessons."

The shadow slowly moved to the door, then looked back to give instructions.

"Leave the blonde, take the big one. Let's try an experiment."


	2. Chapter 2

When Sanji awoke, he was alone in the cell. His stomach was still coated with what he assumed to be his own release, which he hissed lightly at in disgust. His neck was still sore, the collar around it beginning to weigh at him. He must've passed out, he realized, but still glanced around. What had happened to Zoro though?

Trying to move he was instantly aware of his restrictions. His wrists were still tie behind his back, his ankles chained with sea stone. So this owner of his wasn't as dim as he had hoped, sea stone was impossible for even him to break. His body shivered, reminding him of his bare skin exposed in the silence. It was unnerving and only assisted his concern of his boyfriend.

Well, at least he thought so. Though after going from a just budding relationship straight into slavery and being forced to fuck...well that made the circumstances a little different. Sanji would've been lying and betraying the water still lingering in his eyes if he said that hadn't hurt. Hell his back side still stung from that fucking toy or whatever they'd been raped with.

Time seemed to pass by slowly, Sanji only lost in his thoughts before the door opened again. His eye's widen as he watched a familiar face and body be shoved forward from darkness into the dimly lit cell. It was Zoro, still painstakingly nude with a few more bruises than Sanji could remember along his body. He stumbled forward and fell face first back onto the ground as the door slammed back shut, several locks echoing from the other side.

"Marimo!" Sanji yelled out, forcing himself to move closer, looking him over. "Oi! You okay?"

His voice was a bit raspy, no doubt from his earlier screaming. He swallowed nervously as his eye passed over Zoro's new wounds, an especially dark spot along his neck catching most of his interest. It had almost looked like something had been shoved into it. Was he even alive? Sanji was about to yell at him again when something calmed his soul. The brute took a huge breath, coming to life and rolling over to his back.

His eyes were still closed, his eyebrows furrowed. Sanji sighed. Dammit why had he even been worried, this was Zoro after all. But then he noticed something even more hopeful.

"They unlocked your hands?" He whispered softly.

Why would they do that? He could've sworn they weren't retards. Maybe he had jumped to conclusions to fast..

Zoro's dark eyes opened then and he stared at the ceiling a moment before his face turned to look at Sanji. It made Sanji freeze. It wasn't any type of stare, it was something he recognized. It was the glare best accompanied by a bandana, a stare full of desire and determination. It confused the blonde. Why was Zoro looking at him like that? Surely it wasn't something after the result of earlier..

Zoro pulled himself up silently and began crawling towards Sanji, who began scooting back towards the wall to get further away. It didn't matter though. In mere seconds Zoro was there, hovering over top of the cook, his eyes staring at him like he was a delicious treat.

"Zoro what the hell-"

Sanji was cut off as Zoro's hands roughly pushed him against the wall again, jerking his head to hit it. He winced, distracted just a moment before he felt it. Those rough calloused hands on him, down between his groin. Sanji's eyes widen as his eyes jumped to Zoro's face. He was closer now and his lips and teeth clashed against Sanji's.

The swordsman forced Sanji down, his fingers taking quite a tighter hold on Sanji. The cook let out a muffled cry into the swordsman's mouth, unable to pull himself away, his arms pinned behind him painfully. Sanji's body ignored his inner pleas to resist Zoro's touch. This wasn't Zoro, it could have been Zoro's body but this person wasn't Zoro.

His feet still not pinned by Zoro, though chained, he was able to bring them forward, combining their strength to kick the Marimo off of him and across the room. Sanji gasped for air, saliva gathered at his lips. His first instinct was to try and wipe it off on his shoulder, but it proved useless as he stared the Marimo down. He seemed so zombie like.

Zoro just rose again, his eyes burning into Sanji. Damn that swordsman's spirit to get what he wants, be it fucking nuts or not. They'd done something to Zoro, Sanji decided, when he was gone. There was certainly no other way. A man who had confided to him right after their capture they'd get out, would not be taking advantage of a situation like this. Nor would he have found it exciting, as this Zoro's erection did.

Sanji adjusted his legs, watching Zoro down. If he came back he'd kick him again, he'd kick his skull until he could realize what he was doing. Zoro's gaze moved down, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he spotted the half hard erection between Sanji's legs. It made Sanji flush. It hadn't been because he wanted it.

The swordsman lunged forward, grabbing the Cook's leg, surprising him. Sanji tried to kick him off, but the length of the chains locking them failed him and only provided Zoro with a better hold. His mind shouting to get away Sanji tucked his shoulder, trying to roll out of Zoro's grasp but instead it proved his biggest mistake. He was a fish on a hook, he'd lost when Zoro had a hold of his chains.

Zoro yawnked Sanji back to him, eyeing the blondes back and arms as they were presented to him in Sanji's failed attempt to flee. He reached out a took a handful of blonde hair, pulling back Sanji's head by the roots, causing him to let out a short yell, his wrists pressing against their restraints. Zoro moved to lean over the blondes back, licking behind his shoulder and making Sanji shiver as his eye tried to look back at him. He could hear that deep chuckle at his ear and he closed his eyes, bracing himself.

"The fuck! Stop! This isn't you!" Growled Sanji, his body trembling under that grasp.

Still holding Sanji's head by his hair, Zoro chuckled again before giving himself an encouraging stroke, his eyes seeming to roll at the sensation before he looked down at Sanji's open and inviting entrance. His free hand moved to Sanji's hip, his fingernails driving into his fair skin while the swordsman angled himself. Then, in one move, He slammed himself inside. Sanji's body tensed in response, a scream ripping from his mouth at the raw feeling at his already sore backside.

"No! St-" Sanji let out another painful yell as Zoro began to move, driving his fingers painfully into Sanji's hips.

The Marimo grunted, releasing his pull on Sanji's hair, pushing himself in deeper, roughly. His own eyes were narrow because of the raw feeling, but it beckoned him, pleased his senses to the core. It encouraged him to keep moving himself inside. Sanji's forehead fell to the ground as Zoro plowed into him. Tears were already steaming from his eyes at the pain, his body in a state of confusion of what it liked and didn't, his own member daring to rise to the occasion.

He braced enough of the pain to send signals to his legs, to move, to do anything, to buck Zoro off of him but his eyes widened, a familiar shock jabbing into his neck from his collar. He screamed out in pain and the Marimo behind him laughed, actually laughed at his misfortune. Sanji's breath quickened as his face met with the floor again. So this was his doing, their masters. He was behind this rape and he wasn't going to let him fight back. What could Sanji do now?

It didn't seem to matter though. The overwhelming feelings alone from Zoro moving inside him were blinding. Blood trickled at his entrance, over Zoro and down his thigh. Sanji couldn't help the degrading whimper at his lips. Zoro noticed this also, but his smile never faded. He came to a slight pause in his work, leaning back over Sanji, his body heat radiating on his back.

One of his hands released the cushion of Sanji's hip and edged its way forward, fingers offered infront of Sanji's face. Sanji's blue eye stared at it in disgust.

"You can make it easier..." The Marimo had the nerve to suggest.

Sanji knew he'd regret what he'd do, but he couldn't help it. He latched onto Zoro's fingers with his teeth bared. Zoro let out an irritated hiss as he grabbed his hand back, fingers beginning to bleed. He narrowed his eyes and now, faster and harder than before, he went back to pushing himself into Sanji, flesh meeting flesh. The blood providing a little more ease.

Zoro's fingers, now laced with blood from their bite marks, found themselves infront of Sanji. They wrapped roughly around his member. It was the worst, considering it happened nearly the same moment Zoro seemed to find Sanji's sweet spot, his prostate.

Sanji's face moved slowly against the cold floor as he yelled out against his will. Everything was wrong. Even as he felt the tickle of blood on his thighs and the blood at Zoro's fingertips as they held him, even after his release and Zoro's release, there was no pleasure. It was pure agony for the cook. His lips had even began to bleed from his teeth scraping over them, his attempts at muffling his screams ignored.

He'd only had the feeling of hope deminished when Zoro had stopped, having came his first time. There was a moment of silence, where Sanji just prayed it would be over, only to find his prayers unanswered. The Marimo, with some abnormal amount of strength was ready for more and he would have it no matter what, shoving himself back inside.

Sanji wanted to die, he was so humiliated, knowing that he was absolutely powerless to resist. He almost could've sworn his neck was bleeding, either from the inside or outside depending, from the screams and electric shocks. Even if he knew this wasn't Zoro, it was the doing of their sadistic owner, he couldn't help but be angry. Finally though, again it all proved to much for the blonde and Sanji blacked out. Whether it was a physical black out, Sanji wasn't sure, or perhaps his mind was granting him the favor of escaping.

When Zoro's mind finally cleared, his neck was throbbing. The damn bastards working for the head honcho had the nerve to strike him with something right in the jugular. His eye's opened, a feeling of exhaustion running over him. It was met with pure panic when he noticed what surrounded him.

He was back in his cell, where blood, mostly dry now, was scattered along the floor. Before him was Sanji, laying face down on the floor. He was resting on his chin, his lips stained with blood, as his single eye stared thoughtlessly at Zoro. Zoro's eyes trailed down the cook's body, mortified, spying the blood that lingered on the back of his legs and his backside.

His heart failed when he dared move his hands and find that they weren't restrained. In fact, as he moved them infront of him for a better look he saw the blood on his fingers from some sort of cut. Then below his hand, as himself Zoro wanted to cringe. His groin was filthy with dry blood. It didn't take him long to realize what had been done and he looked pleadingly back up at the cook for answers.

"Sanji...?" He breathed in his confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji's eye slowly glanced up at Zoro's face, the life coming back to it. His heart began to race at the sight of Zoro up and active again, his body tensing. What was going to happen now? Was it time for another round? His jaw clenched, only to soften when he heard Zoro barely call out his name.

The swordsman looked so frightened, Sanji couldn't recall ever seeing such a sight before. His body was shaking just as much as the blondes. Slowly, Sanji lifted his head from the floor. He tried to sit himself up but a jolt of pain kept him down, back onto the cold floor. He winced.

Zoro looked back down at his body, sickened by the dry blood of the cook staining him. He couldn't remember anything. Had he attacked Sanji? Obviously something had happened to make his blood appear there. He dared to crawl forward towards the cook.

"Oi.. I... I don't.." He tried to find words to say but was only left confused. "What did I do...?"

Sanji glanced back at the floor, pursing his lips. He was breathing hard again, anxiety threatening to over take him.

"You didn't do anything." Came a dry and parched reply from the blonde. It would seem several screams and moans from before left his voice strained. "It wasn't you."

Zoro's eyebrows furrowed more, an upsetting feeling rolling around in his gut. He knew he'd done something. There was a guilty weight in the back of his mind that told him, assured him of his dirty work. He continued to move further, slowly reaching out his hand towards the blonde.

Sanji's eye widened at the sight of the approaching Zoro, his body whipping around faster than he had the energy for. He let out a yelp as he landed on his backside against the wall. His eye closed momentarily as he hissed at the tenderness. Zoro retracted his arm immediately, shocked at the quick reaction of the other.

"Cook I..."

"Just... It's fine just.." Sanji began through his teeth, his eye beginning to water. "Just don't touch me!"

Zoro pulled himself in closer together, his gaze falling away from Sanji. He hadn't ever expected that kind of reaction. What exactly had happened? Not knowing was killing at his insides. All he could think of was that in his unconscious state, something had taken over him to attack Sanji. He didn't want to believe it but the evidence scattered around was pretty leading.

He brought his palm up to his face, letting out a noise of frustration. If that was what had happened, which it had to have been, that would've been their first time. His mind couldn't stop drifting back to where the injuries were sustained. Their first time, wasn't ever suppose to be like this and he couldn't even remember it to hate himself for it. It just made him want to damn the world and most of all their current master. What had he done to him? What did he do to make Sanji flee from his touch.

"Sanji please." He said softer, his eye regretfully watching the pained expression the cook wore. "Tell me what's happened."

Sanji opened his eye to look back at him, his gaze pleadingly, asking him not to keep pressing about it. But how could Zoro just stand by when he was the one guilty here? It wasn't just enough to know he'd done something wrong to Sanji, he needed to know exactly what his body had done. How he had hurt him. It was self torturing, yes, but he couldn't focus with the fear clouding his mind.

Sanji just shook his head lightly. He couldn't have even began to imagine what must be running through the swordsman's head at this moment, waking up to such a gruesome scene, to such a battered cook. It made him want to bite back into his lip, but the freshness of its bite marks steered him away. He loved Zoro, he did and he knew it wasn't him. Although he was frightened in every sense of the word, his body refusing to listen to his logic and flee from the Marimo's touch, it killed him to think what would happen to Zoro if he really found out what happened. Couldn't he just handle that burden and save Zoro from self hate?

"Nothing happened." He forced out again, trying desperately to end the conversation.

Zoro wouldn't be pushed aside though. "Bull shit cook. This blood.. .it's everywhere.. I.. touched you didn't I?"

Sanji swallowed nervously, opting not to respond. He wasn't sure if his silence answered the Marimo's question or not, but he refused to keep talking about it. His knees moved upward closer to his body and he let his head fall against them, his arms sore and confided behind his back.

Zoro lowered his head in shame, crossing his legs in front of him. Silence was all he needed in response from the cook to know the answer.

"So then I did." He growled slightly, the anger towards himself.

If only he had been stronger and more resistant. Instead now all he could see was the damage he had caused. It made him sick, but also still baffled him. He had never imagined that to Sanji, he could do such damage. It frightened him and he didn't blame the blondes methods of staying away in the slightest bit. He would've too if he were in his situation.

Sanji rose his head slightly to gaze at Zoro. Dammit, his attempt at keeping silent and leaving the swordsman clueless had definitely failed. He felt the powerful need to go to him and comfort him himself, tell him it wasn't his fault and he knew better, but his body continued to betray him. It feared the touch of that flesh. He jumped though as suddenly Zoro swung his arm outward and punched roughly into the wall.

The swordsman growled to himself, bracing and tensing his shoulders before giving it another punch, his flesh cutting at his knuckles from the force.

"Damn it!" He snarled, closing his eyes.

What was he suppose to do now? His Cook, the love cook, was now fucking terrified of him and he didn't know what to do to try and stop it. Sanji perked up from where he sat though.

"Marimo.." He whispered out, leaning slightly forward. "Stop."

But Zoro didn't stop. He clenched his fist as his knuckles bled. He needed to release this rage inside him, but that damn coward of a master they had was no where to be seen. He glanced to the back wall he just knew was a decoy to where the master sat. He'd kill him for what he made Zoro do to Sanji. The swordsman's eyes moved from the wall to Sanji.

He knew Sanji was trying to do him a favor by not telling him everything, but he refused to believe anything about this situation. It was just so infuriating to the core that this would happen to his lover and from his own hand. He scowled, a shadow darkening his face.

"How many times?" was his straight question.

Sanji's body continued to tremble under Zoro's gaze, the image of those same eyes watching him like prey fresh in his mind. He pushed them away though.

"Zoro you..."  
"I said HOW many times Cook?"

Sanji's throat burned as he tried to swallow, lowering his eyes in shame. Even he would rather not admit out loud the amount of times it'd happened. His first time with the Marimo burned forever in his mind, leaving him with nothing but a feeling of worthlessness. He opened his lips about to speak when a familiar jolt of pain raced up his neck and he cried out, falling forward to the floor.

Zoro's eyes widened in shock at what had just happened. Instinctively, even if the cook would resist him, he moved forward with his untied arms to console the cook.

"Sanji!"

A familiar laugh they both had began to dread and hate with such wrath rang out in the room.

"Now now swordsman, that's not important." Their master began in a cheerful tone, his sentences matter-of-factly. "What's important is if you've learned your lesson."

Zoro glared at the back wall, clenching his teeth so hard that his gums wanted to bleed.

"Bastard. I'll kill you!" He warned.

The master just continued to laugh, a small scuffle of a chair being moved on the floor indicating he was there to watch a show. Zoro glanced back down at Sanji, whose eye was wide as he trembled in Zoro's grasp, his body frozen. Was it in fear already?

"I'm sure Roronoa. But until then, I believe it's time for some more fun. Will you be willing this time?"

It took every ounce of strength in Zoro not to move and explode in rage at the wall in an attempt to ring his owners throat. As he held Sanji's face to his bare chest, he could not help but see the blood staining his fair backside. So much damage and yet this sick bastard still wasn't satisfied?

"Are you trying to kill us?! We aren't your damn sex toys!"

That seemed to silence and dapper the master's good mood. There was a moment of silence, just the sound of Sanji's deep breathing before he spoke again.

"I think it is about time you learned your place here. You will do what you are told, or I will continue to shock your broken toy there."

That made Zoro's blood run cold, his mouth growing dry. Only the movement in front of him kept him focused. Sanji lifted his head back up to look at Zoro. He was shivering, his throat throbbing, and he met his eyes. He didn't like to admit it, but there was a part of him that could only feel the exhaustion weighing him down. The pain was numbed, but it was there. He had been broken. He bit into his lip again, freshening the wound before he gestured to his groin.

"Zoro." he said hushly under his breath. "I can't take any more shocks."  
It was true. His neck even seemed to have begun to have discoloration around the metal object. It scared Zoro to the core. But it wasn't suppose to be like this. If he made love with Sanji, it was suppose to be willingly and intimate. So far it had been nothing but humiliation with the cook, drugged rape and now.. willing rape? He didn't want to hurt Sanji again. He'd already done to much damage he'd never be able to undo.

But he knew he didn't have a choice. To many shocks could easily be a death sentence to the cook, who already was having more bodily issues. Zoro leaned forward, his head falling and leaning against Sanji's forehead. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in return, his hand wrapping around Sanji cautiously.

Sanji cried softly out but didn't turn away like his body begged him to. He stayed, allowing Zoro to stroke him carefully into play. It was humiliated, being made excited by the same hands that he had been so cruel and bitten before, feeling the new blood from Zoro's attack on the wall rub against his flesh.

Slowly, he allowed himself to be lowered back onto the floor, Zoro moving to his knees and hovering over top of him. Their eyes kept meeting while Zoro tried to keep things paced. He knew their master wasn't a patient man, something they learned fairly soon about their sick bastard of an owner, but he refused to be as rough as that asshole wanted him to be on the first time Zoro himself was conscious during intimacy with Sanji.

He couldn't take back what happened to Sanji when he wasn't in his right mind, but the least he could do was keep the latest memory in the cook's mind one that showed his determination to keep things slow.

"Enough, Enter him."

Zoro shot a glare to the side at the demand. It unfortunately made him realize the own excitement of his dirtied groin that he was sickened to see. He felt like scum, but lowered his head to hide from Sanji's gaze when he spread the cooks legs. He could just see how red and bloodied his entrance had become. It made Zoro cringed. How.. how did he do this? How much had the cook gone through thanks to him?

No, he couldn't do this to Sanji again... But when he glanced up at that blue eye, watched as a tear ran down that redden face because just being exposed hurt the cook tremendously, he couldn't let Sanji go through anymore pain. He could do this, satisfy their master for now. If he didn't he risked Sanji being shocked sky high or another dosing of that drug.

The swordsman raised one of his hands up, shoving his fingers into his mouth, surprising the blonde before him. An enraged growl came from their master as he demanded he stop that instant, that there would be no gentleness involved. A shock rang through Zoro's collar, piercing at his neck, but he didn't stop. He braced it like a man and continued to coat his fingers the best he could with his saliva. The collar continued to buzz in resistance.

Sanji wasn't expecting that, or any of this. After being touched so roughly the time before, Controlled Zoro or not, he'd never pictured the Marimo being so gentle to him even now, from stroking him cautiously to now actually attempting to prep him. In a sick way, it actually began to reach out to the cook through his fear. Zoro was just as trapped as he was, no one was to blame here. They could only survive now. The fact Zoro risked his own neck for Sanji's comfort was heart wrenching. He called out his name and finally Zoro dropped his fingers, the buzzing stopping.

But the swordsman wasn't done yet. There was no getting out of here now. He brushed his fingers across Sanji's opening, trying to resist hearing the cry that left the cook's lips and how it made his stomach curl. He pushed a finger in, not even daring to acknowledge the way the opening seemed already stretched on it's own, no doubt his own doing from multiple times earlier. He closed his eyes tight at that thought, mentally pleaing for Sanji's forgiveness. He was a monster.

He made sure to listen to the hitches in Sanji's breathing, using them to guide him as he tried to keep the cooks comfort his top priority. He scissored lightly inside the blonde with his two fingers before adding a third. The pain must've been so overwhelming and numbing that the blonde's reaction was tearing him apart. Finally though it came time for Zoro to do the worst of the worst.

Sanji, though in a tremendous amount of pain in his lower half grinded his teeth, daring to lean up and rest his head at Zoro's shoulder. The swordsman gazed up at him baffled, but the expression he wore was heartbreaking. The more Zoro continued, it had become more obvious on his face how much he was realizing he had done. It was killing Sanji to see him like that. He never wanted Zoro to blame himself for something out of their control and that Sanji had failed to stop.

He also attempted to nuzzle him in a sign of encouragement. There literally was nothing more Zoro could do that would be worse than what had already been done. But at least this time, unlike the last, when the swordsman entered him, claiming the inside of Sanji as his own, the cook did not waver and retreat into his mind. He felt as each thrust moved through him, the friction against the area of his prostate that was still raw and sensitive.

Though Sanji wasn't as strong as he once was. In only the course of a few days his mentality had been shattered, not to mention the damage done to his body in some of his most sensitive areas. Eventually it was so much for the cook again, his body going limp in Zoro's grasp as his release was to overpowering for his body to maintain sanity. All that followed were several curses from their master and his obvious disappointment at a defected toy.

When Sanji came to yet again, his body felt heavy. He was laying on his arms on his back again, staring up at the ceiling. He felt gross and as he took a long moment to blink, he wondered if he'd ever feel normal again. An awkward and wet sensation to his thigh made him raise his head, his eyes scanning over the body of his lover.

Zoro's fingers were wet as he softly brushed them against Sanji's skin where blood had dirtied. He'd attempt to clean it before turning back around to the single toilet they had attached to the wall and reapply water to his hands. They didn't have many luxuriates in their cell, but none the less it shocked and both touched Sanji to be witnessing the swordsman try and take care of him. He wanted to say something, but his throat ached and all that came out was a muffled choke.

Zoro's dark eyes moved to Sanji's face and he cooed him softly not to speak. It was better for the cook to try and heal his throat instead of strain it. But the swordsman still scowled, turning back to the area he was working on cleaning. Now that the cook was awake and watching him, he felt uneasy under those eyes. Those eyes that held a soul he'd hurt so much that he got to see for himself first hand.

"I never meant to do this cook." he muttered softly, cautiously turning the blondes leg for better exposure. "That wasn't me."

Sanji just continued to stare at him silently. He knew that shit head, what had he been trying to say before. But he guessed maybe perhaps time was needed for Zoro to finally realize also. He pressed his lips together, before forcing himself out of his temporary state of comfort. He did something that slightly shocked the Marimo, pulling himself up and resting against his frame. Before when it wasn't being forced on them, Sanji would have jumped at Zoro even trying to move at him. It was uplifting to think that that stage had past and the cook no longer feared his touch. He understood it wasn't Zoro who had hurt him, though his body was the tool used for it.

"Zoro." He hoarsely forced, against the Marimo's wishes. "I don't think I can wait for Luffy anymore."

Yes, their first plan had been to wait out their crew coming to their rescue as they often did. But now, they were so degraded and humiliated they didn't want to be found by the crew in these conditions. They would have to escape and meet up with them again on their own terms and fast. It pained Zoro to think that it was Sanji who was suffering the most, considering he was what the Marimo held closest.

"I'm going to get us out of here and I'm going to murder that bastard." Zoro whispered soothingly in return, wrapping his arm around the cook's back. He buried his face in his hair.

They're moment of closeness was ruined however once the door opened again, several slaves Zoro recognized from before strolling on in. The Marimo knew exactly what they were here for. The tenseness in Sanji proved he did as well. It was time for another punishment. Zoro glared at them determinedly though before helping Sanji off to the side to rest against the cell's wall. If he had anything to do with it, it wouldn't even come close to that again.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside of the cell was completely different and unexpected. They must've been located in their master's home, because up the stairs from the hall where their cell was located, was nothing but plush chairs and beautiful décor. The slaves walking around Zoro held their heads down, petrified at the person in front of the pack. The swordsman recognized this person. They were there the last time he had been lead out like this.. the person who had jabbed him in the neck with that drug that made him loose control.

The marimo narrowed his eyes, trying to tune out his cheerful mood. He was like their master. At first he had wondered if they were the same person, but this one didn't hide his face like a coward. He laughed, walking with an extra perk to his step.

"I would've thought you would have learned your lesson after your first dose." He explained, glancing back at Zoro. "Unless of course, you liked the assistance."

Zoro scowled at him, noticing his eyes traveling down his body. The swordsman was exposed, so all could see him, but it enraged him more that it was a man not bound in some ways who laughed and looked. He'd enjoy kicking his ass just as much as the master.

They began to turn a corner, towards what appeared to be a makeshift infirmary when Zoro grinned. He felt they were far enough from the rest of the forced guards that he would make these assholes regret ever freeing his hands to do their bidding. He looked down at his hands tied in front of him with nothing more than ropes. Were they really that inexperienced to think this would work?

He moved quickly, side stepping to the side and shouldering the guard to his side and into the wall, knocking over an end table and vase as he fell. This caught the others attention, prompting them to lift up their shock weapons, a rod like taser. Interesting that they had been so broken, fearing the own collars around their necks that they wouldn't let the hero overthrow the enemy.

Zoro was quick though, he was specialized in combat after all. He may not have had his swords, but honestly he didn't need them.

"Control him!" The crazy doctor demanded.

Zoro lunged at another guard, taking hostage his neck with the rope on his hands. The mans face turned a deathly shade of purple before Zoro stopped using him as a human shield, breaking the rope and kicking the man towards the others. With them all unable to fight, he turned towards the doctor, who was beginning to step back in fear. He was next and he knew it. Zoro kicked up one of the electrical rods with his foot, catching it in his hand like one of his swords as he continued to approach.

He didn't feel the need to explain why he was doing this. This doctor was the one who had injected him, drove him mad enough to injure the love of his life. Before the shit doctor could make it to the infirmary though Zoro shoved him against the wall, feeling as he squirmed under his grasp and begged for his life. Zoro's eyes were narrow and unforgiving though and he shoved the electrical rod into his neck, pressing the controls with all his might. The man screamed out in pain until finally he couldn't take it anymore and slumped over. Zoro didn't check if it was unconsciousness or something better.

He turned back towards the guards, rubbing their wounds. They made eye contact a long moment, where Zoro silently challenged them to oppose, but instead they backed down, willingly putting down the rods they were assigned. Zoro appreciated it, mutely going and picking up another rod then making his way down the hall, despite being nude and exposed.

He only had one goal, to find that son of a bitch master.

* * *

Sanji was left alone in the cell, leaning up against the wall next to the toilet where Zoro had left him. His expression was blank again, staring over at the other corner where more of his blood was dried. They'd taken the Marimo again... He could only imagine to do what. He closed his eyes a moment, listening to his breathing.

What if they injected him again? Could he handle another round of rough Zoro? He'd only just began to go near Zoro again, he didn't want his whole body rejecting the one he loved. He shakingly tried to relieve his sore arms from their restraints. If only he could do something more, to save Zoro and get them out of here. But who was he kidding? He was more than exhausted and he was hurting.

He jumped though when the cell door opened and his stomach sank. He recognized the outline of the person in the door, his mind screaming out No as he saw them approach. It was Zoro, his scowl faced at him. In his hand some sort of rod – oh god another new 'toy'? In the other though something he couldn't make out. The blonde forced his legs closer to himself as he tried scooting further into the wall. The swordsman kept approaching.

"No! Don't touch me!" Sanji yelled, turning his face away, having his bang hide his terrified expression.

Zoro froze in place in front of him for a moment before crouching down in front of the cook.

"Sanji..." He said softly, reaching out to brush the hair away, but Sanji kicked at him harshly, glaring.

"Stay away from me!"

It made the Marimo's stomach sink. The cook was so terrified and confused that even when he came in here, with the keys to their collars, he kicked him away? He looked down at the two keys ringed together, resting in his palm before squeezing them. Or maybe he thought that they'd injected him again. He couldn't remember what had happened before, maybe he had just walked in casually then too.

"Sanji it's me." He dared to whisper, praying the cook believed him.

Sanji swallowed thickly, looking the swordsman over. He couldn't tell there were any injection sights this time but he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk it. He looked up into the swordsman's eyes though. They were softer unlike that time. He wasn't being checked out like a piece of meat. It still made him shiver as he began to doubt his first instinct and believe that perhaps it was the truth.

"Prove it." was all he managed.

Zoro scowled, opening his palm again so Sanji could get the key. If he wanted the cook to believe him, he'd have to explain to him what had happened.

"They tried taking me back for another injection but.. they forgot to cuff my hands with the sea stone again. Broke free and kicked their asses. Found some sort of office with keys on the wall. Found ours."  
Sanji still seemed skeptical, staring at the keys in Zoro's hands.

"Wall of keyes?" He parroted. The Marimo nodded. "And no one saw you?"

Zoro sighed, scratching at the back of his neck. It had seemed impossibly easy. "The rest of the house seemed empty.. but yeah, a whole wall of keys. Now let me get you out of there." He glared up at the cook. How was he going to save him if he refused to let him help. Reluctantly, Sanji turned in his shoulder towards the wall, exposing his back and neck where his two main restraints were located.

Zoro felt nothing but relieved he could do this, rid the cook of the most disgusting acessorey on the planet. He put the key in on the cook's collar, turned it and watched as the blonde gasped out, the metal contraption falling down his shoulder and onto the cold floor. Sanji's pulse was racing and he hissed at the air meeting his raw flesh. It looked bad, his neck a bloody red with bruised splotches of purple, blues and black.

Sanji felt a little humiliated, knowing it was bad and that the swordsman was getting a good view, but now he believed him. Unless this was some sick joke to actually see him fight the marimo off, he wasn't lying. He lifted up his stiff arms a little so that Zoro could unlatch his hands. It hurt at first, having them free and trying to move them normally again. They'd been trapped like that for days so it felt like they needed to rest behind him. He slowly settled them in front of him, practically hugging himself.

Then, still shaking and sore, he reached out for Zoro to give him the keys.

"Now you." He said.

Zoro looked at him a little confused, as he hadn't even unhatched the cook's legs yet, but the cook was stubborn and looked determined. He explained himself.

"Let me free you so you can free the others."

The Marimo studied his face a moment. The others? The other friends. "What?" He said dumbfoundedly. He knew that they needed helping to and that they could but not sure if he wanted to. His main goal was helping Sanji out now, not those other people. Who knew how much time they had? The Master freak could be back with more of a resistance and his crazy methods. But he knew the cook wouldn't step down. He sighed, nodding in his urgency.

"Fine. Do it." He put his hands on the ground, leaning himself forward enough so the cook wouldn't need to get up and move to have access to the collar. He dropped the keys in the cooks hand.

Sanji squeezed the keys, staring at them. They were their beckon of hope. He could only hope that it wouldn't fail them in some way. He moved slowly, reaching over and lightly putting a hand on Zoro's back to keep him up straight while he slid the second unused key, the one he assumed to be Zoro's inside. He turned and clicked it, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as it too fell on the floor with his.

Zoro's neck wasn't as nearly irritated, but still red. Their was a bruise from the earlier injection from that awful time. He scratched at it before sitting up. He took the keys from the cook, who cussed at him for doing so, before getting to the restraints on his ankles. They weren't as annoying as any of the others had been, having been enough distance apart, but mostly weighed him down more than anything. He unlatched them then tossed the keys back.

If he had to go to rescue the others he was going to be fucking fast about it. He wasn't going to waste more time and loose just because he had to go back for them. It was selfish, he knew, but it was his Sanji. His logic only saw Sanji and the need to get him out of this hell hole. He got up, looking at Sanji one last time before heading out the door.

Sanji watched him go with a warmer heart than the last few days. Finally, they were going to get out and when they did they could also help prevent anyone else from being trapped in this sick place. He took the keys weakly, moving to unlatch at the sea stone anklets. Then with them out of the picture he tried getting up, using the wall as support. His eyes widened though as his body seemed to fail him, only falling against the wall, sharp pains rushing up his back side. He let out a yell, closing his eyes tightly.

He eventually slid back down against the floor. It was humiliating, but he wouldn't be able to make it out of this place alone. He couldn't even stand. There was a part of him still demanding he didn't blame Zoro, but damn he'd kept him off his feet. The least he could do was slowly crawl, making his way across the floor and toward the door. Each movement, wincing.

It slightly bothered him on his struggling to the door that there weren't any noises coming from the outside. He didn't know what it looked like out there, if the rest was going to just be more torture chamber, but he didn't expect it to be so eerie and silent. He held onto the door, panting and resting for now until nearly loosing his shit as Zoro slid into the doorway, out of his breath.

"Oi! What are you doing?" He asked, glaring down at him. Why was Sanji still on the floor?  
The blonde looked away humiliated. He didn't want to tell Zoro he couldn't walk. Who knew what that would do to the swordsman's conscious. Zoro though, was smart enough to put two and two together. He crouched down, softly brushing his hand over Sanji's arm, watching as he trembled.

"Did you.. let them go?" Sanji said, avoiding Zoro's glances.

Zoro nodded, pulling Sanji's arm out and putting it around his shoulders.

"No time. I gave some of the guards the keys though. They're going to go and get them."  
Sanji seemed relieved to hear that as he used Zoro for support, allowing him to guide him out into the hallway. He watched the cook's surprised expression at the homey interior.

"This is.." He began, his mouth going dry. "Somebodies home?"

Zoro opted to remain silent, taking Sanji down the hall. If they were going to leave this place he'd need to find them some clothes. They couldn't escape naked and not go unnoticed. Finally taking Sanji past where he'd gone before, further than the makeshift infirmary and the office he'd found, he settled Sanji in a plush chair. This place seemed to be a library. The Cook stared up at him, unsure.

"What are you doing?"

Zoro looked around the library before heading toward the door. "I'm going to go try and find us some clothes." He paused, taking a deep breathe. "And find my swords."  
Sanji felt uncomfortable in the seat but allowed himself to sink into it, only feeling awkward with its fluffy gentle exterior on his exposed flesh. That's all Zoro needed to say. He knew the attachment the Marimo had with his swords and how he'd die just for the chance to recover them. He wouldn't question it.

"Alright, but please don't get lost on your way back, idiot." He hated being formal and asking him nicely about it, but he really didn't want the swordsman to loose his way. He watched as Zoro gave him a soft smile.

"I wont."


End file.
